The invention is related to a clamp system for a slender object, such as a pile or pipe and the like, said clamp system comprising a frame defining a longitudinal axis, wherein the object and the frame are to be arranged around one another in such a way that the longitudinal axis of the frame is generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the object, as well as clamping means for clamping the object with respect to the frame.
Such a clamp system is known. The clamp system may be arranged around the object, or may be inserted into therein in case the object is hollow. Generally, the object may be clamped by means of such clamp system in such a way that the object is immovably held in opposite directions along the longitudinal axis.
US2009120649 A1 discloses a slip assembly for gripping a pipe during well drilling operations. The assembly has a housing with a hole for receiving a section of pipe. Pockets in the housing are spaced circumferentially around the hole. Each of the pockets has side walls that face toward each other and are connected to each other by a back wall that has a ramp surface. A slip segment is located in each pocket, each slip segment having side edges that engage the side walls of one of the pockets. Each slip segment has a back side with a ramp surface that engages the ramp surface on the back wall of the pocket. Each of the slip segments is movable within its pocket from an upper outward position to a lower inward position in gripping engagement with the pipe. The slip assembly holds pipes in a vertical position. The ramp sections hold the pipe firmly. Once the assembly firmly holds the pipe, axial movement of the pipe is not possible anymore.
In specific cases however it is desirable to hold the object clamped in one direction along the longitudinal axis only. In the opposite direction, the object should then be allowed to be displaced with respect to the clamp system, without inactivating the clamp system.